


Plants and Rings

by bastartjack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: A small bit of farming, Awkward proposals, Gordie being a bit self-conscious, M/M, Picnics, they ate a wooloo i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastartjack/pseuds/bastartjack
Summary: Milo asks Gordie to do a nice family tradition with him. After that they had a nice date and Milo somewhat proposed.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Kudos: 12





	Plants and Rings

It was a bright sunday morning.. Well actually not morning, it was afternoon when Gordie woke up. He groaned softly and rolled over, hiding his face in the pillow. After laying in that position for a while he rolled back over. His eyes were still bleary and he yawned. Maybe some of Milo’s farm-grown coffee will get him up.

Gordie got out of bed and walked downstairs, waving to Milo’s brother on the way there. “Milo’s doing farm work outside by the way! And I already ate!” He yelled from his room. Gordie hummed in acknowledgement and went to the kitchen to start up some lunch for him and Milo.

Speaking of him, Milo had just walked into the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face as he noticed Gordie. “What’re you makin’? Smells good.” Gordie looked back at Milo and flashed a smile, “Just makin’ some of my famous curry, it’ll be done in a bit.” Milo snickered and hugged Gordie from behind. 

“Oh Arceus, get off me you’re sticky.” Gordie whined as Milo nuzzled his face deeper into his back. A muffled response came from Milo, “I just helped a Dubwool give birth, Gord. Please let me do this.” Gordie whined again and wiggled around, trying to get MIlo off of him. Milo didn’t budge.

Milo took his sweet time getting off Gordie. Taking some moments to admire Gordie and sometimes even giving little kisses on his shoulder blades. Eventually he did let go of Gordie, leaving one last kiss, this time on his neck. He had to go on his tippy-toes to do that and it made Gordie snicker a bit. Then he went off to take his well deserved shower.

The shower was refreshing. Milo’s not sure how long he was in there but Arceus was it good. He went downstairs humming a light tune. When Milo entered the kitchen, Gordie was sitting down at the table just playing on his phone. “‘Bout time you finished mate! The food’s bouta get cold.” Gordie looked up at Milo. Milo laughed, a very pretty laugh in Gordie’s opinion. It almost made him blush! “Sorry mate! I got too carried away! The shower was too warm.” Milo rubbed the back of his neck.

Gordie got up and just hugged Milo, “‘M just jokin’ mate, you can take as long as you’d like.” Milo hummed in appreciation and leaned up to give Gordie a soft kiss on the lips, it almost made him melt. “Well can we eat your ‘famous’ curry now?” Gordie snickered, “Yeah sure mate.” 

Throughout the whole lunch, they were holding each other’s hand, stealing a glance at one another sometimes. They acted like they were teenagers just finding out they loved each other even though they’ve been a thing for a whole five years. A few dad jokes slipped out of Milo’s mouth smoothly, they always made Gordie laugh. His smile was bright enough to light up Milo’s whole world in his opinion.

“Oh yeah Gord?” Gordie hummed in response, “Yes mate?” Milo tapped his fingers on the table nervously. “I have a… Uh.. Family tradition that we gotta go plant flowers at the base of one of the hills near the farm… The hill we uh… Usually have dates at.” Gordie smiled, “Ah so that’s why there’s a buncha flowers there.” Milo nodded. “Right so are we gonna do it now?” Milo nodded again.

When they reached the hill, Gordie realized something. He does not know how to plant something without killing it. Something about the roots? He just doesn’t know. Gordie feels like Milo would make fun of him, he draws his jacket closer to him. 

Milo noticed and smiled at Gordie, “C’mere mate, I know you have a hard time replantin’ things.” Gordie’s face immediately went red, “How’d ya know t-that!” Milo gave a nice hearty laugh and kissed Gordie’s hand, which he was already holding since they arrived at the hill, “Your sister told me ‘bout it. She said you stole ‘er snom without ‘er knowin’ and it made her pissed.” Gordie hid his face in the collar of his jacket, there goes being cool. 

Milo let out another laugh and leaned up to give Gordie a short kiss on the lips. “Let’s just start with digging out the holes alright Gord?” Gordie mumbled something out in response and grabbed the trowel Milo handed to him. 

Gordie was tired, well mostly his arms were tired. He didn’t know how Milo could do this with such ease. It also didn’t help that he was wearing a jacket. At least he found some nice looking rocks to add to his collection. Gordie grunted as he rolled his sleeves up again, it kept blocking his way! 

Milo noticed his frustration and held Gordie’s hand softly, “Here love, like this.” Milo’s voice was so gentle, Gordie felt warmer and it wasn’t from the blaring sun. Gordie’s hand felt sweaty as Milo guided him through the whole process. “T-Thank you.” Gordie stammered. Milo gave a gentle smile and left a kiss on Gordie’s cheek, “‘S no problem.” 

The holes were dug and now it was time to plant the flowers. Milo gave options for Gordie to choose, “If you don’t like any of these we can drop by the flower shop, dear.” Gordie looked at the flowers and thought. He was specifically eyeing the daisies in one pot. It sorta reminded him of his sister. “I uh… I’ll plant the daisies Milo.” Gordie gave an awkward smile as he picked up the potted flowers. Milo smiled and nodded, he grabbed a pink flower from the pot. “Oh this one’s a peony by the way.”

They took an hour to replant the flowers they had picked and after that they went back into the house. Of course they washed their hands and Milo went over to his brother to talk about something. Gordie looked out to the flower field around the hill. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the flower, those were a lot of peonies. Maybe it was a family flower? Are family flowers even a thing- 

Milo plopped himself right next to Gordie and squeezed Gordie’s hand to get his attention. Milo seemed to be nervous? Wait no excited? Nevermind, “Hey Gord, wanna go have a date at the hill?” Milo quickly blurted out. “Oh- yeah! Sure.” 

It took around half an hour for them to set up the picnic; Gordie was packing the food and Milo was setting it up at the hill. Gordie hummed as he refilled the food bowl for Milo’s yamper, who was a blind and old rescue pokemon that Milo got a few years ago. Gordie also gave it some wanted belly rubs. He then picked up the picnic basket and walked to the hill, yamper trotting behind him.

Once Gordie had reached the hill, he saw that Milo was sitting down on the picnic blanket, lighting up some candles. Gordie chuckled softly. “Well today looks more romantic than usual.” He teased. “‘S a special occasion, Gord!” Goride raised an eyebrow, “Special occasion for what, mate?” Milo started stammering and looked away from Gordie. Gordie gave a soft laugh and sat down right next to Milo.

“So what did you make?” Milo scratched the good spot behind yamper’s ear as Gordie set their dinner down on the blanket. “Oh i just cooked up some of that wooloo meat you had in the fridge.” Milo hummed and laid his head on Gordie’s shoulder. Milo had to keep yamper snug against him or yamper would probably try to steal the steak.

Yamper eventually fell asleep somewhere along the night, tired after his afternoon antics. Soft chaste kisses were shared in between the two lovers as they watched the stars.

“The stars look pretty tonight..” Gordie whispered softly. Milo nodded and moved himself closer to Gordie, “They really do.” 

“Gordie?” Milo shifted himself so that he was sitting up. Gordie yawned softly and looked at Milo, “Hm?” Milo coughed and shifted again into a more comfortable position, “I.. Uh..” Milo was reaching for something in his pocket. “Do you want to… Uh… Marry me?” Milo coughed again. 

It started with a snicker and then full on laughing as Gordie stared at Milo. Tears started to form in Gordie’s eyes from how hard he was laughing. “Gordie?? Did I do somethin‘ wrong?” Gordie quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, “No! You didn’t! It’s just.. I was plannin’ to propose today too! I even got the ring ere’!” Milo started to laugh too. They held each other close like one of them would’ve disappeared if they didn’t.

“So? What’s your answer Gord?” Milo said through chuckles. “Yes of course!” Gordie was grinning widely as they shared a nice and long kiss. The rings were slipped onto each other’s hands, Milo giving Gordie a kiss on his knuckles once he put it on. Yamper had been woken up at this point and started to bark at them. They laid down together once more and watched the stars, glimmering rings on both of their left hands. Yamper squeezed in between the both of them. Milo snuggled closer to gordie, now less tense and more happy than before. Gordie smiled softly, enjoying the warmth of his fiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Early christmas present for my friend! 
> 
> Criticism appreciaited!


End file.
